The present disclosure includes a variety of brewers that have been developed which are used to produce coffee, tea and other beverages by combining heated water with a beverage making substance such as coffee, tea or other materials to produce a brewed beverage. A variety of beverage brewing systems have been produced which have a substance holding container such as a funnel in which beverage brewing substance is deposited. Heated water is then dispensed over the beverage brewing substance and funnel to produce a beverage which is then drained from the funnel. The drained beverage is collected in a container such as a cup or carafe for subsequent enjoyment.
One of the issues that arise with regard to any beverage making devices is that they do not accommodate a range of volumes of beverage. In other words, while some beverage making devices are optimized to produce a large carafe full of brewed beverage others are optimized to produce a single cup. As such, it would be useful to provide a beverage making device which can brew a broad range of volumes. Also, it would be useful to produce a beverage making device which can detect the cessation of draining of beverage from the funnel either to provide a control signal allowing unlocking of a funnel from the device or to signal a user that the carafe or funnel may be removed since the beverage has drained from the funnel.
It would also be useful to provide a beverage making device which can be used to agitate or mix the combination of beverage making substance and water during the beverage making process. Additionally, it would be useful to provide a beverage making device which can be used to alter, address or otherwise control the concentration, strength or other characteristics of the brewed beverage by control of the dispensing of water from the device into the funnel.
This background information is provided to provide some information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor should such admission be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure. Other aims, objects, advantages and features of the disclosure will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of specific embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.